Siyal Indus nee Remara
Siyal Indus nee Remara is one of the few Cardassian officers who had been in Starfleet. Completing her training, she served briefly on DS9 before leaving back to her home planet in the pursuits of marriage and motherhood. Practising the once forbidden religious of Hebitian Ways she is often met with some criticism by old-school Cardassians - her father included. She plays a critical role in the Greenwood Education Initiative for the Cardassian sector. She is in reoccurring use. For current plot counterpart, see Siyal Indus nee Remara CP. Background Information Both of her parents died of heart attacks. Siyal grew up mostly on Earth in the country of Greece. Children Jarrad Indus *'Born: '''June 20, 2404. *'Father: 'Avarin Indus. *'Species (Gender): Cardassian (Male). As first born, Jarrad Indus, is named after his mother's father and is the eldest twin. He is to replace the CP version of himself that never existed in FP and is more-or-less a 'double' of Balen Indus. More is to be developed. Dorad Indus *'Born: '''June 20, 2404. *'Father: Avarin Indus. *'''Species (Gender): Cardassian (Male). As second born, Dorad Indus, is named after his paternal grandfather and is the youngest twin. He is to replace the CP version of himself tht never exists in FP and is more-or-less a 'double of Ro'har Indus. More is to be developed. Sita Indus *'Born: '''June 08, 2405. *'Mother:' Avarin Indus. *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Female). As their youngest child, Sita Indus, was named after an ancient ancestor of Siyal's. She looks predominantly Hebitian and is destined to be the oracle to the faith under the water element and ice. More is to be developed. Step-Children and Grandchildren Zeteri Indus *'Born: February 11, 2382. *'''Mother: Ashta Sarex. *'Father: 'Avarin Indus. *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Female). As Avarin's first true child, Zeteri Indus, is one of Avarin's favourites and he bonded with her the most out of any of his offspring. He worried for her during her marriage issues but continued to support her in hopes she is happy being involved in the Damar family. She has been married and has children including: *Ari Damar (2398) - He is Cardassian (Father: Aarix Damar). *Yuri Damar (2398) - He is Cardassian (Father: Aarix Damar). *Miri Damar (2400) - She is Cardassian (Father: Aarix Damar). *Boden Damar (2402) - He is Cardassian (Father: Aarix Damar). Arita Indus *'Born: '''June 11, 2383. *'Mother:' Ashta Sarex. *'Father: Avarin Indus. *'''Species (Gender): Cardassian (Female). Second born, Arita Indus, was mostly a wild child who has separated away from the family. No longer in speaking terms with any of them, she focuses her time on being an actress. Her fast paced, celebrity life, however, has gotten her mixed up with several romantic partners and sometimes drugs. Retal Indus *'Born: '''August 28, 2384. *'Mother:' Ashta Sarex. *'Father: Avarin Indus. *'''Species (Gender): Cardassian (Female). Third born, Retal Indus, is a very quiet and unassuming child. She was closest with Zeteri and helped her older sister often with family and pregnancy issues when Zet first married. Little else is known about this character. Gil Indus *'Born: '''September 01, 2385. *'Mother:' Ashta Sarex. *'Father: Avarin Indus. *'''Species (Gender): Cardassian (Male). Fourth born, Gil Indus, he was named after his maternal grandfather. Little is known about this character and more is to be developed. Personal Life Avarin Indus *Married - October 14, 2403. Siyal and Avarin Indus met while spurred by her future step-daughters visions of a possible future. Zeteri encouraged Siyal from her time to meet with her father. When he divorced his wife Ashta, the couple got stronger and eventually married, finding they had an incredibly strong bond. Starfleet Academy No dates or information other than xenobiology was her field of study. Military Service Siyal was given a role in the Cardasian division of the Greenwood Education Initiative as Lt. Commander. 4 Siyal Indus nee Remara Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Hebitian Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:May Category:2356 Category:All Characters